The Redhead's Riding Hood
by Stop-hating-on-my-ships
Summary: Basically Little Red Riding Hood with Lily. Sirius Black and James Potter are both suitors for Lily's hand in marriage. Her father can't decide, and leaves it up to her. She decides to choose the one that cares about her the most. So when one of them saves her in the woods from a werewolf, her choice is clear.


**Jily AU Week Day Six: Prompt 2: Fairytale**

**Short and cute. Not overly well done, but nice enough.**

Like all good stories, this one begins with once upon a time, and is filled with heroic saviors, beautiful girls, evil villains, and of course, begins the way all good stories do…

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Lily. But because of her beautiful red hair, everyone called her Red.

Her grandmother laughed when she heard of it, and sewed Lily a beautiful velvet red riding hood.

Lily grew up into a beautiful girl (as all knew she would) and caught the attention of many men in her village. However, it was her father's job to pick Lily's husband, not her own choice. Still, her father loved her, and made sure to choose someone who would treat her well.

Finally, her father settled between two options. James Potter and Sirius Black. Both men were woodcutters, and would support Lily quite well.

Lily found herself in an impossible predicament. She knew both men well; of course, they'd grown up in the same small village. But she had never thought of marrying either of them. So Lily told everyone that she would make a decision after three months, while secretly deciding that she would wait to see which man cared for her the most.

One day, Lily came home to see her mother in quite a fuss.

"Red, dear, your grandmother is quite ill. Do you think you could bring her a basket of food tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Lily enthused. "I would love to see grandmother!"

So the next day, Lily set off with a basket full of delicious food, and some herbal teas.

The path she took curved into a thick wood, but along the way she saw a lovely little clearing filled with wildflowers. Thinking some flowers would cheer her grandmother up, Lily skipped over to the clearing and began to gather them.

Remus Lupin stepped out of the woods.

"Red?" he asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Remus!" Lily chirped excitedly. "It's lovely to see you. I was just on my way to my grandmother's house, and thought that some of these pretty flowers would cheer her up!"

Remus smiled. "That's very kind of you Red, but you should really be on your way. You'll want to be home before dark. It's a full moon."

Eyes widening, Lily shot up. "You're right! I'd completely forgotten! Thank you Remus, I'll be on my way!" And with a last cheerful wave, Lily disappeared along the path.

Hours later, Lily was still happily conversing with her grandmother. She'd made them potato soup for dinner, and afterwards her grandmother entertained her with stories about her youth.

Before Lily realized it, it was almost dark.

"Oh! The sun is setting! I really must be getting home, grandmother, but it was lovely to see you!"

Kissing her grandmother's cheek, Lily rushed out the door.

She didn't make it home in time.

When Lily reached the thickest part of the woods, she heard a howl. Terrified, she looked up at the night sky. Sure enough, the moon was at its highest point in the sky. Lily broke into a run, knowing it was futile. She could hear an animal running in the forest parallel to the path she was taking.

She screamed and shielded her face when she saw something about the jump at her, but was surprised when nothing came.

When she uncovered her face, she saw James Potter fighting off the werewolf with his axe.

The werewolf soon gave up, and ran off into the forest.

James turned to Lily.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered shakily.

"Let's get you home," he said, putting his hand on her back and leading her down the path.

The next day, Lily's father asked who she would like to marry.

She chose James Potter, of course.

And they all lived happily ever after...

**THE END**


End file.
